


Humanoid hóember

by lexfelon00



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Destiel</b> Dean és Castiel hóembert épít.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanoid hóember

A szösszenet a decemberi Mini Meme Móka keretein belül íródott, SlytHay kérése alapján: _Supernatural - Dean és Castiel hóembert épít... (ezen felül írói szabadság ;))_

**Humanoid hóember**

Dean nem kifejezetten szerette a hideget. Jó, ezzel talán keveset mondott. Rohadtul utált fázni, utált dideregni és vacogni; utálta, hogy mindig megpróbálta magát minél kisebbre húzni, pedig valamelyik régi testnevelő tanára mindig azt szajkózta, hogy ha fázik az ember, szét kell tárnia a karjait – a tagjaiba több vér jut így, ami jobban melegíti, vagy mi a franc. Az iskolára vagy az évfolyamra sem emlékszik már, nemhogy efféle hülyeségekre.

Akárhogy is próbálkozott egyenletesen lélegezni, a száján kilélegzett pamacsoktól már kezdett egy sárkányra hasonlítani. Hogy a francba engedhette, hogy Cas rábeszélje erre a baromságra?! Hóembert építeni ebben a hidegben, amikor még a hó is boka fölé ér?! 

Ráadásul Cas volt olyan érzéketlen barom, hogy előre küldje Deant, amíg ő „beszerzi a szükséges hozzávalókat”. Bakker, egy szál répát megtalálni a hűtőben nem tarthat ilyen sokáig! Dean megesküdött volna, ha még egy percig itt kell egyik lábáról a másikra ugrálnia, lefagynak a---

– Cas? – szólította meg Dean Castielt, és igyekezett lerázni magáról a csontjaiba kúszó hűvösséget. – Mi a fene van rajtad? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kérdőn.

Castiel értetlen pillantással nézett végig saját magán, majd Dean tekintetét és biccentését követve maga elé emelte a kezeit.

– Sam azt javasolta, feltétlenül vegyek fel kesztyűt, ha kijövök – felelte a férfi, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. 

– De hisz ez egy sütéshez használt kesztyű – felelte Dean szkeptikusan az egyujjas, narancssárga borzalmat szemlélve.

– Lévén másmilyennel nem rendelkezem, a célnak pedig tökéletesen megfelel, nem látom a problémát – felelte a férfi a tőle megszokott nyugodtsággal.

– És minek hoztál magaddal egy vödör vizet? – folytatta Dean a faggatózást, hogy legalább addig is elterelje a gondolatait lassan jégkockákká fagyó lábujjairól. 

– Némely hóemberépítéssel kapcsolatos releváns írás megemlítette a módszert, miszerint a vizes havat könnyebb formázni. Ha értesüléseim helyesek, porhóból csaknem lehetetlenség megfelelő hóembert készíteni.

Ezt a tudományos okfejtést az angyal egy bólintással is megtoldotta. Dean legszívesebben Cast fejelte volna le hasonló tudományossággal. 

– Na, azt már nem! Most felejtsd el, hogy ebben a bazi hidegben vízbe fogunk nyúlkálni! – ingatta a fejét Dean (lehetséges, hogy a csigolyáit hallja ropogni? Talán elfagytak volna?). – Tuti recept a tüdőgyulladásra; kösz, de nem!

Castiel egy percig összehúzott szemmel figyelte a vadászt, és valami meggyőzőt láthatott Dean kétségbeesésbe fagyott vonásain, mert kivételesen nem kezdett tiltakozni. 

– Rendben – mondta további apelláta nélkül, majd leguggolt, hogy nekikezdjen a hóembernek. 

Dean néhány pillanatig még toporgott a hóban, ahol már egész kis vermet járt magának, aztán kelletlenül ő is csatlakozott és undorodva nézte, ahogy az olvadó hó nedves-nyálkás foltokat hagy a bőrkesztyűjén. 

– Különös – jegyezte meg Castiel, amikor már a hóember törzsét képző második gömbbel is elkészültek. 

– Micsoda? – vakkantotta Dean (bár lenne kutya, hogy meleg, téliesített kutyaházból szemlélhesse az időt!), mert tudta, hogy Castiel nem folytatja, amíg ő nem kérdez.

– Miért hívják a hóembert embernek, ha semmilyen humanoid jelleget nem lehet felfedezni rajta? – ámuldozott Castiel, miközben újabb adag havat tapasztott a törzshöz. A narancssárga sütőkesztyű eddigre menthetetlenül elázott. 

Dean sóhajtott, és meg sem próbált épkézláb választ adni.

– Csak – rántotta meg a vállát, ami egyre jobban kezdett hasogatni a fura póztól, amiben félig guggolt, félig görnyedt. – Egyszerűen így hívják, és kész.

– Különös – mondta ismét Castiel, aztán nem lehetett mást hallani, mint a hó ropogását, a tenyerek tapogatását és Dean kívül néma, ám bensőjében annál fájdalmasabb sikolyait. 

Mire elkészültek, Dean rossz hangulata is kezdett kissé felengedni. Vagy lehet, hogy már annyira átfagyott egész lényében, hogy az érzései is kezdtek tompulni. Talán ezért nem érezte már, hogy mennyire utál kint lenni a fagyban. 

Vagy talán a Castiel arcán tükröződő gyermeki öröm és elragadtatás feledtette vele viszontagságait, ahogy egy tökéletes hóember állt előttük. Komolyan tankönyvbe illő volt: répaorr, gallykezek, három széndarab a gomboknak. Hogy Castiel miért tartott három szem szenet a ballonkabátja zsebében, Dean nem firtatta. (Nem lehet, hogy csak a hóemberépítésre hozta volna őket. Castielnél semmi sem volt ennyire egyszerű és egyértelmű. Talán a legutóbbi szénbányában tett látogatásakor süllyesztette zsebébe őket szuvenírként. Castől kitelne.)

– Tökéletes – rebegte Castiel mélységes áhítattal a hangjában, és Dean mellkasában apró örömszikra pattant. 

Bőrkesztyűs kezével megkereste Cas sütőkesztyűbe bújtatott kezét, aztán lágyan megcsókolta őt. Cas ajka hideg volt, de hívogatóan puha, és Deannek kedve támadt újra ráhajolni. 

Aztán történt _valami_. Dean nem tudta, hogy a hangot vagy az érzést érzékelte-e előbb; a tarkójának csapódó ütést, vagy a tompán puffanó hangot, de hirtelen jeges hószilánkok csúsztak be a kabátja gallérja alatt egészen a nyakáig, benne pedig egy pillanatra megfagyott (aznap sokadjára) a levegő. 

– SAM! – bődült fel iszonytató hangon, miközben hátrafordult; öccse hatalmas vigyorát meglátva feltámadt benne a bosszúvágy. – Ezért megöllek! – ígérte testvérének határozottan, aztán rámarkolt Cas kezére és húzni kezdte maga után. – Gyere, Cas, együtt kicsináljuk a kis szemétládát! Most elkapjuk! – fogadkozott Dean, megfeledkezve mindenféle hóemberekről és hideg ajkakról. A bosszú erősebb volt minden másnál. Samnek lakolnia kell, méghozzá kegyetlenül.

Castiel tiltakozás nélkül, boldogan loholt Dean után.

***


End file.
